Hetalia: The New World
by HaleNewfound
Summary: This story takes place in the year 2020 and is completely fictional and contains a fictional country. If you do not like made up places that take place in your favorite anime, ocs being paired with actual character, use of profound language, and overall silliness that comes from the brain of a bored teen, then eff off, because that's exactly what I'm going to be writing about.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: The New World

Chapter One: History Lesson: Ethoasia's Government

(Please note that this certain fanfic contains a made-up country. If you do not like ocs in Hetalia, then I suggest you find a different fanfic to read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! P.S I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. Only the few ocs used in this story.)

'''Everyone paying attention? Alright, let's begi- HEY! YOU! Yeah, you! get off your phone and pay attention. *ahem* Anyways, where was I?

This is a story about a little country named Ethoasia; this little micronation was built in between the coasts of France and England as a sort of "peacekeeper" between the two raging countries. Ethoasia was a very small country with little to no source of income and hardly any military to speak of! Because of this, she spent her younger years being raised by her big brother, England. This affected her form of government (which was originally a democratic one). But because she's a stubborn, hard-headed little girl, she refused to give up all of her original government and thus the Democratic-Monarchy was born!'''

Ethoasia was in the living room of Mr. England's house, playing with the dolls he'd recently bought her. She giggled as she brushed Lady Apperdale's hair and fixed Madame Bublé's bonnet and petticoat. The sound of footsteps echoing off the wooden floors caught her attention and she whipped her head around to see her big brother England just rounding the corner into the living area, her exotic, green eyes widened as her smile did and she set down her doll (being careful not to crack their porcelain skin) and stood on her feet, running to her older brother and hugging him tightly.

"Big brother! Big brother!" She cried, her tiny arms wrapping around one of his legs, nearly sending her brother crashing to the floor. England exclaimed as he caught himself before he fell.

"Oh! Goodness, Ethoasia! You'd better be careful!" England said with a chuckle, kneeling down to place a head on the young country's head. "If you grow any bigger, you'll knock me down with nothing more than a tap on the shoulder!" At this, he laughed and so did Ethoasia.

Ethoasia smiled brightly at her brother and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down to cup her small face. "What brings you here, big brother England?" Asked the young country, blinking up at him curiously. "You said you weren't supposed to return until next week!" England flashed her a gentle smile and stood up, slipping his hand from her face.

"Well, actually, I've been meaning to speak with you about your government." He said, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head as he let out a soft, nervous chuckle. Ethoasia's smile vanished and she replaced her smile with a sneer, which England quickly picked up on. "Listen, Ethoasia, I don't like the thought of you having a democracy like that fool America. You never know what the people could do to provoke trouble in your lands... you could end up with your very own Donald Trump!" Ethoasia huffed and crossed her arms, turning her nose up at the suggestion as if it were a piece of trash or rotten food.

"I don't care!" she declared with a defiant snort. "I don't want to become just like you! I want to be me!" England glared down at her and knelt back grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"You'll do it because I say so, Ethoasia!" He said sternly, his thick brow furrowed. Ethoasia opened her mouth to argue, but England cut her off, "And don't think about arguing with me. I'm the only thing that's keeping you from falling apart." His gaze then softened and he smiled kindly at her. "I do these things because I love you, Ethoasia. I want to look out for you." And with that, he placed a kiss on her forehead, stood up and walked out of the room.

'''Soon, after the one-sided discussion, Ethoasia approached England with a proper appeal and the argument ended with the signing of the "Demo-Mon Treaty", which gave Ethoasia power to rule over her country with people's rights similar to American rights, but, she was forced to be ruled under the first queen of Ethoasia, Queen Vivienne Garrette I, who was crowned on October 11th, 2016; you go, Ethoasia!'''

'''Strange fact about Ethoasia #1: Even though her neighbor is France, she's never actually met him face to face.

#2. She has a younger brother named Îlot de Verdure (called, Haine for short, which translate from French as "Hate"), who she also, coincidentally, hasn't met and who lives with France. Strange, huh?

#3. Even though she's never met her neighbor, she's obsessed with France culture.

#4. She has a birthmark in the shape of a rose on the back of her upper arm.

#5. She actually wasn't considered a country until she freed herself from England in 2017.

#6. She was actually recorded in the Guinness Book of World Records for being England's colony for the shortest time period.'''

(Hello all who read this! If you are interested in reading more, please let me know in the reviews! If you don't want to read more... then fuck you! I'm still gonna write this story anyways! Please, stay tuned for next week's chapter:

Haine The Terrible!

Hopefully, I'll see you all next Thursday. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow for more updates on this story!

Au Revoir my little pépites! ~HaleNewfound)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Îlot de Verdur and Ethoasia's Braid

"Bonjour! My name is Îlot de Verdure, but most people call me Haine, which is French for hate... I don't know why, though…"

" _France I'm going to rip your goddamned balls off if you don't leave my pumpkin butter alone!"_

"I am the nicest person on this planet-"

"Err... Haine...? Not to rag on you, but... who the hell are you talking to?" A thick French accent interrupted Haine as none other than France himself walked in. Haine yelped and jumped up to shield his video camera from the Frenchman's line of vision, using his body. Haine growled, his normal pallor, freckle-kissed face blushing intensely as he began to shout at the Frenchman in response.

"None of your damn business, _connard(1)_!" Haine growled through tightly clenched teeth. France grasped his hips and frowned at the smaller country, puckering his lips in annoyance. After an intense staring battle, Haine sighed and stepped to the side, revealing the camera. "I was making a video diary…" He relented. France smirked and gave a light chuckle, walking over to the young boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, waving his free hand as if to wave off the prior subject.

"Ah, not worry, mon petit. Your secret is safe with me." He said lightheartedly with a charismatic wink. "Just out of curiosity, though... what gave you the idea to start a video diary?" France asked as he walked Haine out of the room and into the large garden outside. As the two walked along, Haine sighed and hung his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Well... there was no real motive behind it; I just wanted to make one!" Haine insisted, hoping his "Big Brother France" wouldn't press any further... which of course would only be achieved in his dreams, and France gave him a playful nudge.

"Oh, allez(2)!" France chuckled, ruffling Haine's dark copper hair, to which Haine slapped his hand away. "We both know that is not the real reason, Haine!" France nudged him again and Haine growled under his breath. Why couldn't France just mind his own business?

Haine sighed again, rolling his pale clover-colored eyes at the larger country. "D'accord, d'accord(3)!" He snapped, pushing France roughly, though it was hardly enough to make the Frenchman fall, only make him stumbled then catch himself. "Germany's brother, your friend, Prussia. He gave me the idea, alright? Are you happy, now, France?" Haine's own unique accent had a rough edge to it as if he'd been gargling gravel all his young life. France smiled and sighed, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ahh... Oui. I am now. Merci, Haine." He chuckled. A sudden (and very coincidental), cooling and soft breeze picked up as the two now stood in silence in the garden, sending France's hair blowing through the wind like gentle, golden waves in the air. Haine continued to grumble and glare down at the ground, his eyes narrowed. When he glanced up at his friend, his eyes snapped wide at the way how heavenly France looked. To be honest, Haine had always envied France and his looks; all the way from his soft, golden strands of hair, to the gentle stubble on his chin, all the way to his perfectly toned body and muscle. Meanwhile, Haine was stuck with messy, shaggy dark auburn hair, no facial hair to speak of, and a scrawny body that even made Italy look buff! This often angered Haine which led to him being short-tempered and moody most of the time.

While he was lost in thought, Haine didn't realize that he was staring at his older friend, and when France caught sight of Haine's pale green eyes gazing at him, Haine's face flushed a pure, deep red that'd put Spain's tomatoes to shame and he looked away as a blushing mess. Damn genetics and their mistake of cursing him with pallor skin! Damn them and this awkward situation!

France let out his signature laugh and leaned down, his lips next to Haine's ear. "Ohonhonhonhon~ what is the matter, mon petit?" France mused, wrapping an arm around the smaller country. "Have you finally come to your senses and fallen for me, perhaps?" Haine exclaimed in disgust and shoved France's arm away.

"Never in your wildest dreams, Connard!" Haine growled, his body practically shaking from embarrassment; he never did take awkward situations well.

France let out another chuckle and, with a soft smile, placed a hand on Haine's shoulder, leading him inside. "Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late for your first world meeting, now, oui?" Haine's eyes snapped wide and he gasped.

"Oui! That's right! I've finally become a country after my sister won our independence from that vieil homme(4), Brittain!"

*Skip to Ethoasia's house*

Meanwhile over at Ethoasia's house, she sat in front of her mirror, playing with her hair. An updo? Nie(5), too professional! A ponytail? Nie! Too childish! Pigtails?... you've got to be joking! Ethoasia huffed and let her long, onyx-colored hair cascade down to her lower back. She couldn't do _nothing_ with her hair! A stray, short flip of hair caught her attention, and she tried her best to smooth it down with her hand, but no matter how hard she pressed, or how long she held it down, it just wouldn't cooperate! Not even hairpins would hold it down! Ethoasia slammed her head down on her vanity, letting out a loud, exasperated groan.

"Hair," She cried. "Why must you betray me?!" She lifted her head to gaze at herself in the mirror, her viridescent eyes glued to that damned curl; she wished she could just cut it off and be done with it! But no matter what she did, that damned curl always came back to be a blight upon her silken, black head of hair. As she glowered at her cursed curl, something caught her attention in the background. Her eyes focussed on a painting nailed on the wall behind her; she turned around to face it and saw it was one of her own paintings, one she'd painted as a young girl: it was of a woman in a tropical forest, her smile, wide and pure as snow, her eyes were a dark brown, but sparkled at the sight of the jungle before her, and her hair... her hair! It was in a braid! Of course! A braid! That was her answer! Ethoasia quickly turned back to her mirror and her fingers began deftly twisting her weaving her hair into a long, lovely braid.

When she finished, she flipped the braid over her right shoulder and attempted to tuck her curl behind her ear, but to no avail. With a deep, relieved sigh, she stood up, smoothed out her outfit (which was in the latest fashion, mind you), and headed out the door to the world conference.

-Le time skip brought to you by: LECK MEIN BALLS!-

Ethoasia wandered the halls of the World Conference building, her eyes wide and sparkling as she took in the wonderful architecture (a thing that fascinated her greatly). She had already met several other, rather nice countries such as Mr. Switzerland and his little sister Miss Liechtenstein, Miss Seychelles, and Mr. Austria. But the worst one that she had the displeasure of running into was Mr. Russia. He was creepy, like she had heard her big brother England describe (only it was worse because he was in person)!

Ethoasia somewhat shook as she stared at the much bigger country towering over her, a wide, creepy smile curling his lips. "Ah, you must be Ethoasia, da?" He asked, extending his hand for her to shake. Ethoasia stared at his hand, it was much bigger than her own. Not wanting to seem rude, she shakily grasped his hand as best she could and shook hands with him. He let out a small chuckle, kneeling down to her level. "You are new country, da? I heard of you and how you won the freedom from England."

Ethoasia swallowed thickly and nodded, her voice coming out shaky and hoarse. "D-d-de (6). I- ahem- I am Ethoasia." She muttered, clearing her voice as she spoke. "I-it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Russia."

"Ah! You know of little, old me, da?" He chuckled. " _Well, I wouldn't call you little..."_ She thought to herself. "That gives me great pleasure smile." with that, he tilted his head and grinned. Ethoasia frowned; he didn't seem scary at all! In fact he seemed rather nice! Ethoasia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ethoasia!" It was Brittain! Ethoasia turned to see her older brother, quickly walked towards her, a frown on his face. " _Oh, no... here we go, again..."_ She thought, but forced herself not to frown back.

"Big brother, England! I was just become acquainted with-" Brittain cut her off (what was with people and doing that today?!)

"Ethoasia, come away from there at once!" Ethoasia let her smiling mask fall and showed her frown. But she didn't dare argue with her former older brother. Heaving a sigh, Ethoasia bid Mr. Russia farewell, and walked over to England, who pulled her along harshly until they had rounded several corners; then came the shouting. "What did I tell you about him! He could have hurt you! Honestly, what is wrong with you! You never listen." Ethoasia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, chewing the inside of her cheek while she waited for Britain to quit his shouting. She swore, he was going to give himself a hernia one of these days.

Ethoasia began chewing her nails (a bad habit of hers), and when her brother had gotten it all out of his system, she looked up at him, quirking a brow and giving him a skeptical look. "Are you done, now?" She asked. England choked on his breath, then sighed and drooped, looking down at his feet.

"Yes... I apologize. I should never have yelled at you; that wasn't very gentlemanly of me, was it?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Ethoasia poked him where his tie knotted and giggled. "Nie, it wasn't." She snickered. England chuckled and sighed, bringing his head down from his head and offering it to her.

"Well, since I've made a fool of myself in front of you, how about I show you around the World Conference building? I can show you where we'll be holding our meetings, and show you the new upgrades I added to the Break Room." He offered, giving her a slight bow. Ethoasia raised her hand to place it on her brother's but a sudden voice caught her attention.

"Or, you could allow a _real_ gentleman escort her around." Ethoasia's head whipped in the direction of the voice and saw a man standing there; a rather handsome one at that! Her green eyes widened and her pale cheeks reddened with a deep blush as she realized who it was: It was France! _The_ France! The one whose language she took one as her national second language, the one whose clothing she found inspiration in (that and ancient Rome, but no one really remembers him, do they?), the one who she'd only imagined in her mind and dreams. His looks came nowhere close to imagination; they didn't even scratch the surface! She mentally squealed and hopped around, but stood stiff as a statue on the outside; on this, France noted. "Ohonhonhonhon~ well, well, who is this ravishing young lady?" asked the Frenchman, walking closer to get a better look. Ethoasia stiffened more as he leaned down and gently grasped her hand in his, placing his lips upon her knuckle in a soft kiss.

"Bonjour, ma cheré! I am France, lover a fine cheeses, and fine women~" he said with a wink. Ethoasia about melted right then and there. "What has you so starstruck today, mon ami? I swear, everyone is falling in love with me today!"

England cut in by shoving France away roughly, causing the other European to stumbled backwards and catch himself on a nearby wall several feet away from them. "As if! Ethoasia would never be swayed so easily by a frog like you!" he shouted.

France chuckled and pushed off the wall, giving his golden hair a flip and straightening out his work jacket. "Oh, non? Why so defensive, Britain? You aren't in love with your own sister, are you?" He chuckled again. "That's illegal, you know~"

Britain exclaimed in disgust, then growled, lunging towards France with his fists ready. Britain was literally inches from France's face before he felt a hand plunge into his gut, causing him to gack and almost upchuck the scones he'd had for breakfast not too long ago. He looked down to see Ethoasia holding him back with nothing more than a hand to his stomach. France made a 'whew' sound and leaned down to Ethoasia's smaller level.

"Oh, merci, mon cher. You save me- hugh!" France groaned in pain when Ethoasia rammed her knee into his gut, sending him flying to the floor and sending Britain along not too long afterwards. The two men groaned and gripped their stomachs as the smaller nation glared down at them, her hands on her hips.

"Haven't you two learnt your lessons yet?" she growled, honestly, looking quite menacing at that moment. "If you two can't help but fight every time you're near each other, then keep your distance!" and with that, Ethoasia turned on her heel, flipped her braid with a flick of her wrist (ha, get it?) and walked off like she knew where she was going. The two men watched her leave before collapsing on the ground again with pained moans.

"Oohh…. Mon dieu! Quelle femme(7)!"

 **Translations:**

 **1)Connard: Bastard/asshole**

 **2)Allez: Come on!**

 **3)D'accord: Alright!**

 **4)Vieil homme: Old man**

 **5)Nie [nee-yeh] (made up word from made up language I created)**

 **6)De: Yes (again, language I made up)**

 **7)Mon dieu! Quelle femme!: My god! What a woman!**

 **6)**


End file.
